Vertebrates possess two distinct types of adipose tissue: white adipose tissue (WAT) and brown adipose tissue (BAT). WAT stores and releases fat according to the nutritional needs of the animal. BAT burns fat, releasing the energy as heat (i.e., nonshivering heat). The unique thermogenic properties of BAT reflect the activities of specialized mitochondria that contain the brown adipocyte-specific gene product uncoupling protein (UCP). Sears, I. B. et al. (1996) Mol. Cell. Biol. 16(7):3410-3419. UCP is a mitochondrial proton carrier that uncouples respiration from oxidative phosphorylation by collapsing the proton gradient established from fatty acid oxidation without concomitant ATP synthesis (Nicholls, D. and Locke, R. (1984) Physiol. Rev. 64:1-64).
UCP expression is tightly regulated, primarily by sympathetic nervous systems, in response to physiological signals, such as cold exposure and excess caloric intake (Girardier, L. and Seydoux, J. (1986) xe2x80x9cNeural Control of Brown Adipose Tissuexe2x80x9d In P. Trayhurn and D. Nichols (eds.) Brown Adipose Tissue (Arnold, London, 1986) pp. 122-151. Norepinephrine released from the local neurons interacts with xcex2-adrenergic receptors on the brown adipocyte cell membrane, causing an increase in intracellular cyclic AMP (cAMP) levels (Sears, I. B. et al. (1996) Mol. Cell. Biol. 16(7):3410-3419). An increased level of transcription of the UCP gene is a critical component in the cascade of events leading to elevated BAT thermogenesis in response to increased cAMP (Kopecky, J. et al. (1990) J. Biol. Chem. 265:22204-22209; Rehnmark, S. M. et al. (1990) J. Biol. Chem. 265:16464-16471; Ricquier, D. F. et al. (1986) J. Biol. Chem. 261:13905-13910). BAT thermogenesis is used both (1) to maintain homeothermy by increasing thermogenesis in response to lower temperatures and (2) to maintain energy balance by increasing energy expenditure in response to increases in caloric intake (Sears, I. B. et al. (1996) Mol. Cell. Biol. 16(7):3410-3419). Nearly all experimental rodent models of obesity are accompanied by diminished or defective BAT function, usually as the first symptom in the progression of obesity (Himms-Hagen, J. (1989) Prog. Lipid Res. 28:67-115; Himms-Hagen, J. (1990) FASEB J. 4:2890-2898). In addition, ablation of BAT in transgenic mice by targeted expression of a toxin gene results in obesity (Lowell, B. et al. (1993) Nature 366:740-742). Thus, the growth and differentiation of brown adipocytes are key determinants in an animal""s ability to maintain energy balance and prevent obesity (Sears, I. B. et al. (1996) Mol. Cell. Biol. 16(7):3410-3419).
Recently, several transcription factors have been identified which promote adipogenesis. These transcription factors include CCAAT/enhancer binding protein (C/EBP) xcex1, xcex2, and xcex4 and peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) xcex3. See Spiegelman, B. M. and Flier, J. S. (1996) Cell 87:377-389 for a review. C/EBP family members such as C/EBPxcex1, xcex2, and xcex4 play important roles in the regulation of adipocyte-specific gene expression. For example, C/EBPxcex1 can transactivate the promoters of several genes expressed in the mature adipocyte (Herrera, R. et al. (1989) Mol. Cell. Biol. 9:5331-5339; Miller, S. G. et al. (1996) PNAS 93:5507-551; Christy, R. J. et al. (1989) Genes Dev. 3:1323-1335; Umek, R. M. et al. (1991) Science 251:288-291; Kaestner, K. H. et al. (1990) PNAS 87:251-255; Delabrousse, F. C. et al. (1996) PNAS 93:4096-4101; Hwang, C. S. et al. (1996) PNAS 93:873-877). Overexpression of C/EBP xcex1 can induce adipocyte differentiation in fibroblasts (Freytag, S. O. et al. (1994) Genes Dev. 8:1654-1663) whereas expression of antisense C/EBPxcex1 inhibits terminal differentiation of preadipocytes (Lin, F. T and Lane, M. D. (1992) Genes Dev. 6:533-544). The physiological importance of C/EBPxcex1 was further demonstrated by the generation of transgenic, C/EBPxcex1-knockout mice. Although adipocytes are still present in these animals, they accumulate much less lipid and exhibit decreased adipocyte-specific gene expression (Wang, N. et al. (1995) Science 269:1108-1112). C/EBPxcex1 was found to have a synergistic relationship with another transcription factor, PPARxcex3, in promoting adipocyte differentiation (See Brun, R. P. et al. (1996) Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 8:826-832 for a review). PPARxcex3 is a nuclear hormone receptor which exists in two isoforms (xcex31 and xcex32) formed by alternative splicing (Zhu, Y. et al. (1995) PNAS 92:7921-7925 ) and which appears to function as both a direct regulator of many fat-specific genes and also as a xe2x80x9cmasterxe2x80x9d regulator that can trigger the entire program of adipogenesis (Spiegelman, B. M. and Flier, J. S. (1996) Cell 87:377-389). PPARxcex3 forms a heterodimer with RXRxcex1 and has been shown to bind directly to well characterized fat-specific enhancers from the adipocyte P2 (aP2: Tontonoz, P. (1994) Genes Dev. 8:1224-1234) and phosphoenolpyruvate carboxykinase (PEPCK) genes (Tontonoz, P. (1994) Mol Cell. Biol. 15:351-357).
Although the UCP gene promoter includes binding sites for C/EBP (Yubero, P. et al. (1994) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 198:653-659) and a PPARxcex3-responsive element (Sears, I. B. et al. (1996) Mol. Cell. Biol. 16(7):3410-3419), C/EBP and PPARxcex3 do not seem to be sufficient to induce UCP expression (Sears, I. B. et al. (1996) Mol. Cell. Biol. 16(7):3410-3419). It would be highly desirable, therefore, to identify a possible additional factor which acts in combination with either C/EBP or PPARxcex3 to activate UCP expression and thus to promote BAT thermogenesis.
This invention is based, at least in part, on the discovery of nucleic acid molecules which encode a family of novel molecules which can act in combination with PPARxcex3 as a coactivator of UCP expression in BAT. These molecules are referred to herein as PPARxcex3Coactivator 1 (xe2x80x9cPGC-1xe2x80x9d) proteins. Nucleic acid molecules encoding PGC-1 proteins are referred to herein as PGC-1 nucleic acid molecules. The PGC-1 molecules of the invention are capable of, for example, modulating adipogenesis, e.g., brown adipogenesis, and thermogenesis of a PGC-1 expressing tissue, e.g., BAT or muscle. Other functions of a PGC-1 family member of the invention are described throughout the present application.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention pertains to isolated nucleic acid molecules (e.g., cDNAs) comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a PGC-1 protein or portions thereof (e.g., biologically active or antigenic portions), as well as nucleic acid fragments suitable as primers or hybridization probes for the detection of PGC-1-encoding nucleic acid (e.g., mRNA). In particularly preferred embodiments, the isolated nucleic acid molecule comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4 or a nucleotide sequence which is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% or more homologous to the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4, or the coding region or a complement of either of these nucleotide sequences.
In other particularly preferred embodiments, the isolated nucleic acid molecule of the invention comprises a nucleotide sequence which hybridizes to or is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% or more homologous to the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4 or a portion (e.g., 400, 450, 500, or more nucleotides) of this nucleotide sequence.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO:5. In yet another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule is at least 487 nucleotides in length. In another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule comprises a fragment of at least 487 nucleotides of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4 or a complement thereof. In a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule is at least 487 nucleotides in length and encodes a protein having an PGC-1 activity (as described herein).
Another embodiment of the invention features nucleic acid molecules, preferably PGC-1 nucleic acid molecules, which specifically detect PGC-1 nucleic acid molecules relative to nucleic acid molecules encoding non-PGC-1 proteins. For example, in one embodiment, such a nucleic acid molecule is at least 350, 400, 450, or 487 nucleotides in length and hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4, or a complement thereof. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule comprises a fragment of at least 487 nucleotides of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4, or a complement thereof. In preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules are at least 15 (e.g., contiguous) nucleotides in length and hybridize under stringent conditions to nucleotides 10214, 316, 515-532, 895-1279, 1427-1456, 2325-2387 of SEQ ID NO:1. In other preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules include nucleotides 1-28, 50-232, 518-535, 895-1219, 2325-2386, 2975-3023 of SEQ ID NO:4.
In other preferred embodiments, the isolated nucleic acid molecule encodes the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5 or an amino acid sequence which is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably 95% or more homologous to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5. The preferred PGC-1 proteins of the present invention also preferably possess at least one of the PGC-1 biological activities described herein.
In another embodiment, the isolated nucleic acid molecule encodes a protein or portion thereof wherein the protein or portion thereof includes an amino acid sequence which is sufficiently homologous to an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, e.g., sufficiently homologous to an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5 such that the protein or portion thereof maintains a PGC-1 activity. Preferably, the protein or portion thereof encoded by the nucleic acid molecule maintains one or more of the following biological activities: 1) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) PPARxcex3; 2) it can modulate PPARxcex3 activity; 3) it can modulate UCP expression; 4) it can modulate thermogenesis in adipocytes, e.g., thermogenesis in brown adipocytes, or muscle; 5) it can modulate oxygen consumption in adipocytes or muscle; 6) it can modulate adipogenesis, e.g., differentiation of white adipocytes into brown adipocytes; 7) it can modulate insulin sensitivity of cells, e.g., insulin sensitivity of muscle cells, liver cells, adipocytes; 8) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) nuclear hormone receptors, e.g., the thyroid hormone receptor, the estrogen receptor, the retinoic acid receptor; 9) it can modulate the activity of nuclear hormone receptors; and 10) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) the transcription factor C/EBPxcex1. In one embodiment, the protein encoded by the nucleic acid molecule is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% or more homologous to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5 (e.g., the entire amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5).
In yet another embodiment, the isolated nucleic acid molecule is derived from a human and encodes a portion of a protein which includes one or more of the following domains or motifs: a tyrosine phosphorylation site, a cAMP phosphorylation site, a serine-arginine (SR) rich domain, an RNA binding motif, and an LXXLL (SEQ ID NO:3) motif which mediates interaction with a nuclear receptor. In another preferred embodiment, the isolated nucleic acid molecule is derived from a human and encodes a protein (e.g., a PGC-1 fusion protein) which includes one or more of the domains/motifs described herein and which has one or more of the following biological activities: 1) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) PPARxcex3; 2) it can modulate PPARxcex3 activity; 3) it can modulate UCP expression; 4) it can modulate thermogenesis in adipocytes, e.g., thermogenesis in brown adipocytes, or muscle; 5) it can modulate oxygen consumption in adipocytes or muscle; 6) it can modulate adipogenesis, e.g., differentiation of white adipocytes into brown adipocytes; 7) it can modulate insulin sensitivity of cells, e.g., insulin sensitivity of muscle cells, liver cells, adipocytes; 8) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) nuclear hormone receptors, e.g., the thyroid hormone receptor, the estrogen receptor, the retinoic acid receptor; 9) it can modulate the activity of nuclear hormone receptors; and 10) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) the transcription factor C/EBPxcex1.
In another embodiment, the isolated nucleic acid molecule is at least 15 nucleotides in length and hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4 or to a nucleotide sequence which is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% or more homologous to the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4. Preferably, the isolated nucleic acid molecule corresponds to a naturally-occurring nucleic acid molecule. More preferably, the isolated nucleic acid encodes naturally-occurring human PGC-1 or a biologically active portion thereof. Moreover, given the disclosure herein of a PGC-1-encoding cDNA sequence (e.g., SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4), antisense nucleic acid molecules (i.e., molecules which are complementary to the coding strand of the PGC-1 cDNA sequence) are also provided by the invention.
Another aspect of the invention pertains to vectors, e.g., recombinant expression vectors, containing the nucleic acid molecules of the invention and host cells into which such vectors have been introduced. In one embodiment, such a host cell is used to produce PGC-1 protein by culturing the host cell in a suitable medium. If desired, the PGC-1 protein can be then isolated from the medium or the host cell.
Yet another aspect of the invention pertains to transgenic nonhuman animals in which a PGC-1 gene has been introduced or altered. In one embodiment, the genome of the nonhuman animal has been altered by introduction of a nucleic acid molecule of the invention encoding PGC-1 as a transgene. In another embodiment, an endogenous PGC-1 gene within the genome of the nonhuman animal has been altered, e.g., functionally disrupted, by homologous recombination.
Still another aspect of the invention pertains to an isolated PGC-1 protein or a portion, e.g., a biologically active portion, thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the isolated PGC-1 protein or portion thereof can modulate thermogenesis in BAT. In another preferred embodiment, the isolated PGC-1 protein or portion thereof is sufficiently homologous to an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5 such that the protein or portion thereof maintains one or more of the following biological activities: 1) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) PPARxcex3; 2) it can modulate PPARxcex3 activity; 3) it can modulate UCP expression; 4) it can modulate thermogenesis in adipocytes, e.g., thermogenesis in brown adipocytes, or muscle; 5) it can modulate oxygen consumption in adipocytes or muscle; 6) it can modulate adipogenesis, e.g., differentiation of white adipocytes into brown adipocytes; 7) it can modulate insulin sensitivity of cells, e.g., insulin sensitivity of muscle cells, liver cells, adipocytes; 8) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) nuclear hormone receptors, e.g., the thyroid hormone receptor, the estrogen receptor, the retinoic acid receptor; 9) it can modulate the activity of nuclear hormone receptors; and 10) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) the transcription factor C/EBPxcex1.
In one embodiment, the biologically active portion of the PGC-1 protein includes a domain or motif, preferably a domain or motif which has a PGC-1 biological activity. The domain or motif can be a tyrosine phosphorylation site, a cAMP phosphorylation site, a serine-arginine (SR) rich domain, an RNA binding motif, and an LXXLL (SEQ ID NO:3) motif which mediates interaction with a nuclear receptor, or a combination of one or more of these domains or motifs. Preferably, the biologically active portion of the PGC-1 protein which includes one or more of these domains or motifs has one of the following biological activities: 1) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) PPARxcex3; 2) it can modulate PPARxcex3 activity; 3) it can modulate UCP expression; 4) it can modulate thermogenesis in adipocytes, e.g., thermogenesis in brown adipocytes, or muscle; 5) it can modulate oxygen consumption in adipocytes or muscle; 6) it can modulate adipogenesis, e.g., differentiation of white adipocytes into brown adipocytes; 7) it can modulate insulin sensitivity of cells, e.g., insulin sensitivity of muscle cells, liver cells, adipocytes; 8) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) nuclear hormone receptors, e.g., the thyroid hormone receptor, the estrogen receptor, the retinoic acid receptor; 9) it can modulate the activity of nuclear hormone receptors; and 10) it can interact with (e.g., bind to) the transcription factor C/EBPxcex1.
The invention also provides an isolated preparation of a PGC-1 protein. In preferred embodiments, the PGC-1 protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5 or an amino acid sequence which is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% or more homologous to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, e.g., the entire amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5. In other embodiments, the isolated PGC-1 protein comprises an amino acid sequence which is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% or more homologous to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5 and has one or more of the PGC-1 biological activities described herein. Alternatively, the isolated PGC-1 protein can comprise an amino acid sequence which is encoded by a nucleotide sequence which hybridizes, e.g., hybridizes under stringent conditions, or is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, yet more preferably at least about 80%, still more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% or more homologous to the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4. It is also preferred that the preferred forms of PGC-1 also have one or more of the PGC-1 biological activities described herein.
The PGC-1 protein (or polypeptide) or a biologically active portion thereof can be operatively linked to a non-PGC-1 polypeptide to form a fusion protein. In addition, the PGC-1 protein or a biologically active portion thereof can be incorporated into a pharmaceutical composition comprising the protein and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The PGC-1 protein of the invention, or portions or fragments thereof, can be used to prepare anti-PGC-1 antibodies. Accordingly, the invention also provides an antigenic peptide of PGC-1 which comprises at least 8 amino acid residues of the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5 (or an amino acid sequence which is at least about 50% homologous to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5) and encompasses an epitope of PGC-1 such that an antibody raised against the peptide forms a specific immune complex with PGC-1. Preferably, the antigenic peptide comprises at least 10 amino acid residues, more preferably at least 15 amino acid residues, even more preferably at least 20 amino acid residues, and most preferably at least 30 amino acid residues. The invention further provides an antibody that specifically binds PGC-1. In one embodiment, the antibody is monoclonal. In another embodiment, the antibody is coupled to a detectable substance. In yet another embodiment, the antibody is incorporated into a pharmaceutical composition comprising the antibody and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of the invention pertains to methods for modulating a cell associated activity, e.g., proliferation, differentiation, survival, thermogenesis, oxygen consumption. Such methods include contacting the cell with an agent which modulates PGC-1 protein activity or PGC-1 nucleic acid expression such that a cell associated activity is altered relative to a cell associated activity (e.g., the same cell associated activity) of the cell in the absence of the agent. In a preferred embodiment, the cell associated activity is thermogenesis and the cell is a brown adipocyte. The agent which modulates PGC-1 activity can be an agent which stimulates PGC-1 protein activity or PGC-1 nucleic acid expression. Examples of agents which stimulate PGC-1 protein activity or PGC-1 nucleic acid expression include small molecules, active PGC-1 proteins, and nucleic acids encoding PGC-1 that have been introduced into the cell. Examples of agents which inhibit PGC-1 activity or expression include small molecules, antisense PGC-1 nucleic acid molecules, and antibodies that specifically bind to PGC-1. In a preferred embodiment, the cell is present within a subject and the agent is administered to the subject.
The present invention also pertains to methods for treating subjects having various disorders. For example, the invention pertains to methods for treating a subject having a disorder characterized by aberrant PGC-1 protein activity or nucleic acid expression such as a weight disorder, e.g., obesity, anorexia, cachexia, or a disorder associated with insufficient insulin activity, e.g., diabetes. These methods include administering to the subject a PGC-1 modulator (e.g., a small molecule) such that treatment of the subject occurs.
In one embodiment, the invention pertains to methods for treating a subject having a weight disorder, e.g., obesity, or a disorder associated with insufficient insulin activity, e.g., diabetes, comprising administering to the subject a PGC-1 activator, e.g., a PGC-1 protein or portion thereof or a compound or an agent thereby increasing the expression or activity of PGC-1 such that treatment of the disease occurs. Weight disorders, e.g., obesity, and disorders associated with insufficient insulin activity can also be treated according to the invention by administering to the subject having the disorder a PGC-1 activator, e.g., a nucleic acid encoding a PGC-1 protein or portion thereof such that treatment occurs.
The invention also pertains to methods for detecting genetic lesions in a PGC-1 gene, thereby determining if a subject with the lesioned gene is at risk for (or is predisposed to have) a disorder characterized by aberrant or abnormal PGC-1 nucleic acid expression or PGC-1 protein activity, e.g., a weight disorder or a disorder associated with insufficient insulin activity. In preferred embodiments, the methods include detecting, in a sample of cells from the subject, the presence or absence of a genetic lesion characterized by an alteration affecting the integrity of a gene encoding a PGC-1 protein, or the misexpression of the PGC-1 gene.
Another aspect of the invention pertains to methods for detecting the presence of PGC-1 in a biological sample. In a preferred embodiment, the methods involve contacting a biological sample (e.g., a cardiomyocyte, hepatocyte, neuronal cell, a brown adipocyte or a muscle sample) with a compound or an agent capable of detecting PGC-1 protein or PGC-1 mRNA such that the presence of PGC-1 is detected in the biological sample. The compound or agent can be, for example, a labeled or labelable nucleic acid probe capable of hybridizing to PGC-1 mRNA or a labeled or labelable antibody capable of binding to PGC-1 protein. The invention further provides methods for diagnosis of a subject with, for example, a weight disorder or a disorder associated with insufficient insulin activity, based on detection of PGC-1 protein or mRNA. In one embodiment, the method involves contacting a cell or tissue sample (e.g., a brown adipocyte sample) from the subject with an agent capable of detecting PGC-1 protein or mRNA, determining the amount of PGC-1 protein or mRNA expressed in the cell or tissue sample, comparing the amount of PGC-1 protein or mRNA expressed in the cell or tissue sample to a control sample and forming a diagnosis based on the amount of PGC-1 protein or mRNA expressed in the cell or tissue sample as compared to the control sample. Preferably, the cell sample is a brown adipocyte sample. Kits for detecting PGC-1 in a biological sample are also within the scope of the invention.
Still another aspect of the invention pertains to methods, e.g., screening assays, for identifying a compound for treating a disorder characterized by aberrant PGC-1 nucleic acid expression or protein activity, e.g., a weight disorder or a disorder associated with insufficient insulin activity. These methods typically include assaying the ability of the compound or agent to modulate the expression of the PGC-1 gene or the activity of the PGC-1 protein thereby identifying a compound for treating a disorder characterized by aberrant PGC-1 nucleic acid expression or protein activity. In a preferred embodiment, the method involves contacting a biological sample, e.g., a cell or tissue sample, e.g., a brown adipocyte sample, obtained from a subject having the disorder with the compound or agent, determining the amount of PGC-1 protein expressed and/or measuring the activity of the PGC-1 protein in the biological sample, comparing the amount of PGC-1 protein expressed in the biological sample and/or the measurable PGC-1 biological activity in the cell to that of a control sample. An alteration in the amount of PGC-1 nucleic acid expression or PGC-1 protein activity in the cell exposed to the compound or agent in comparison to the control is indicative of a modulation of PGC-1 nucleic acid expression and/or PGC-1 protein activity.
The invention also pertains to methods for identifying a compound or agent which interacts with (e.g., binds to) a PGC-1 protein. These methods include the steps of contacting the PGC-1 protein with the compound or agent under conditions which allow binding of the compound to the PGC-1 protein to form a complex and detecting the formation of a complex of the PGC-1 protein and the compound in which the ability of the compound to bind to the PGC-1 protein is indicated by the presence of the compound in the complex.
The invention further pertains to methods for identifying a compound or agent which modulates, e.g., stimulates or inhibits, the interaction of the PGC-1 protein with a target molecule, e.g., PPARxcex3, C/EBPxcex1, a nuclear hormone receptor, e.g., the thyroid hormone receptor, the estrogen receptor, the retinoic acid receptor. In these methods, the PGC-1 protein is contacted, in the presence of the compound or agent, with the target molecule under conditions which allow binding of the target molecule to the PGC-1 protein to form a complex. An alteration, e.g., an increase or decrease, in complex formation between the PGC-1 protein and the target molecule as compared to the amount of complex formed in the absence of the compound or agent is indicative of the ability of the compound or agent to modulate the interaction of the PGC-1 protein with a target molecule.